INTO THE DREAM! WILL YOU SAVE ME?
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: seguel to I NEED A JOB A WAY TO MY HEART!Amelia and Zelgadis are noticing their feelings for each other But something is happening, the mysterious man from before is now pulling the strings Reality becomes dreams and dreams become reality! labyrinth twis
1. The dream has begun

2nd story after I NEED A JOB! A WAY TO MY HEART!

Amelia and Zelgadis are noticing their feelings for each other. But something is happening, the mysterious man from before, is now pulling the strings. Reality becomes dreams, and dreams become reality, which is up? Which is down? This game of twist and turns will test our Hero's love!

It happened after Mr. Zelgadis came to my house. He left after a cup of tea. Then Amelia hears another knocking sound, thinking it was Mr. Zelgadis again, Amelia opened the door. It was not Mr. Zelgadis; it was someone else, a different man

"Err, may I help you?" She asked the man

He brought his arm to her face, "sleep!" he had casted a sleep spell on her!

Amelia fell backwards, and went into a deep sleep

Mr. Zelgadis, in his room, heard a knocking noise. He opened the door, and it was the same man that visited Amelia (but Zelgadis doesn't know!)

"May I help you?" he asked

"Yes you can, fall into the twisted labyrinth of dreams, your true desires can save you, or ultimately destroy you," he said in a deep solemn voice

"Wha..?"

The man raised his arm, and said "sleep!"

Straggling backwards, he fell on his bed, into a deep sleep just like Amelia

This is when the dream begins


	2. The dreamy ball

_Darkness_

_All I can see is darkness_

_Where am I?_

A light shines above, and there standing in the light is Amelia, looking up

"What is this?" Amelia notices that she is wearing a pink ball grown, and black butterfly mask

_I can't take this mask off! _Panic surges though Amelia

Another light turns on, it's in the distance

Thinking it was another person; Amelia hikes up her skirt and starts running in her high heels towards the light

* * *

><p><em>Ugh my head hurts, I can't open my eyes, wait they are open, the room is just really dark, too dark can't even see anything<em>

A light shines, and Zelgadis appears beneath it

"Well isn't that convenient? Hey what?" he sees that he is wearing a fancy tan suit, and wearing a mask

"Err, when did I change?"He tugs at his suit and mask; _hmm the mask won't come off_

"ANYONE ELSE HERE?" he yelled into the surrounding darkness

A light in the distance turns on

_Interesting_, and he starts to run

* * *

><p>Amelia reaches the second light<p>

There, standing before her, is a single door

_Where does this lead to?_ Amelia reaches out, and touches the handle, turning it

The door opens, and light floods around her, with soft music coming out

* * *

><p>Zelgadis, reaching the light he seen, (like Amelia), see's a door<p>

_Well, what do we have here?_ He turned the knob and opens the door

The first thing that he hears is laughing, and music in the background

Light flowing around him

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Amelia said out loud<p>

All around me are people, women in ball gowns, and men in suits, wearing masks, and dancing

Amelia looks behind her, the door is gone

She can hear the lyrics of the music playing softly

'_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes,'_

She sees another lady, in white dress, looking around, confused and dazed

I try to walk up to help the lady, when I was intercepted by a man; he was wearing a goblin mask, and had a crazy hair-do

'…_Jewel. Open and closed, within your eyes'_

He takes my hands, and starts to dance

It seems the man was staring at the lady in white

During a moment they came close, even though he was dancing with me, he stared at her, smiling

_Why is he dancing with me if he likes her? I'm so confused!_

* * *

><p>The view amazes Zelgadis, people everywhere, wearing varying clothing, dancing and laughing<p>

He walks up towards the crowd, but he swept across, and finds himself dancing with a lady in a white dress

'_I'll place the sky, within your eyes'_

The music lyrics have a certain tone to Zelgadis

They dance together for a bit, closer to another couple, then they switch

* * *

><p>We were getting closer to the lady in white; she was dancing with another man<p>

Without knowing, I somehow ended up dancing with the other man

The weird man in the goblin mask, disappeared with the lady in white

I was with another lady, dancing

* * *

><p>'<em>There's such a fooled heart, Beaten' so fast, In search of new dreams'<br>'A love that will last, within your heart'  
>'I'll place the moon, within your heart'<em>

* * *

><p>With those lyrics playing, I look up into the man's eyes,<p>

Surprise fills me

_Where have I seen those eyes before?_

* * *

><p>I decided to look the girl in the eyes<p>

She looked so familiar

_Have I seen her before?_


	3. Reality turns to dreams

_Those eyes!_

* * *

><p><em>Where have u seen those eyes? <em>Amelia thought, looking into the man's eye

* * *

><p>'…<em>sweeps through, Makes no sense for you'<em>

* * *

><p><em>She looks so familiar, where have I seen her? <em>Zelgadis thinks of all the girls he thought, but couldn't remember when he seen her

* * *

><p>'<em>Wasn't too much fun at all, but I'll there for you-ou-ou'<em>

* * *

><p><em>I'll just ask her for her name,<em>

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" he asked

* * *

><p><em>The man's mouth is moving, but I can't hear what he is saying<em>

"I can't hear you!"

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll paint you mornings of gold. I'll spin you Valentine evenings'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Is she telling me her name? I can't hear her, it must be the music, but it is playing so softly<em>

* * *

><p>A clock starts to chime<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia see's the lady in white from earlier, grab a chair, and broke something glass<p>

She started to rise and somehow move away from the man

_Is he trying to reach me?_

* * *

><p>Everywhere seems to be cracking, the girl I was dancing with started to float and move away from me<p>

_I must find out her name!_ Zelgadis reaches out his arm trying to catch her before it was too late

* * *

><p>The clock chimes twelve<p>

* * *

><p>"AH!"<p>

Amelia rises out of her bed

_What a crazy dream, should I tell anyone? Eh no, nobody needs to know, but…I wonder who that guy was…oh well time for work!_

Amelia changes into her work outfit and heads out

The town has been emptied; there was no laughter, no smells of fresh bread cooking, and no hammering swords

_Where did everybody go?_

* * *

><p>Zelgadis's eye flies open, <em>what was that? A dream? But it seemed so real! And who was the girl, and where have I seen her before? Maybe I can figure it out after I eat breakfast<em>

He gets dressed, and goes to Lina's and Gourry's room

Nobody answers

Their doors open, no one is inside

_Weird…maybe they left without me_

* * *

><p>No one was in the town<p>

Not even the dogs that run around

Zelgadis gets to the Café, the only one there is Amelia

"Amelia, where is everyone else?"

"I don't know!" she replied back

* * *

><p>I stare at him,<em> he is the only person I've seen, and does that mean anything?<em>

Amelia makes what Zelgadis wants, and serves it, and makes some for her

She goes to where Zelgadis sits; give him his food, and sits across

They eat in silence

"Have you seen anyone else?" I ask

"No, I haven't, only you," he replies back, chewing his food

"Oh," _so far it's just me and Zelgadis_, Amelia blushes at the thought of them the only ones there

"I wonder where everyone is"

* * *

><p>"I don't know," I replied, <em>there's something more to this,<em>

A shadow passes the window, and I see the man I seen at my door

"HEY!" I get up, and run out the door

I hear Amelia yelling after me

I chase the man

* * *

><p>"Zelgadis! Wait!" as soon I exited the café door, I tripped<p>

_Oww…ugh, my knee is bleeding, better heal it_

Amelia looks up to where Zelgadis ran off to

_Where is he going?_


	4. Why in my dreams?

I chased after the man, soon after I had already lost him

"Argh, I let him slip right though my fingers, hmm, it's dark I guess I should go back,"

He walks back, first to the café and see's Amelia is not there, and walks back to where he is sleeping

* * *

><p>Amelia, who left after Zelgadis ran, went back home<p>

_Sigh, I wonder where everyone is, well maybe they be back tomorrow, nighty night_

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Amelia is in a long corridor, she can see the sky above her

She is wearing the same outfit she did in her last dream, mask still can't come off "huh…"

Walking along, she comes to a four-way, one way a lady is coming closer

"Excuse me! Where am I?" she asked the lady

"The labyrinth," the lady keeps on walking, "try to find the center, something there is awaiting for those who make it,"

"Oh, ok," she tries to follow the lady, but she disappeared, so Amelia goes her on way

* * *

><p>"Am I wearing the same clothes?" Zelgadis asked himself, looking at himself, the mask still can't come off<p>

"So where am I now?"

"You are in the labyrinth,"

"Who..?"

Behind stand a strange old man, with a bird on his head

"Err, where am I?" he asked again

"You're in the labyrinth!" the bird on the man's hat said

"WHA? The bird thing talked!"

"Hey!"

"Gotta pay up!"

"Huh?"

"We answered your question, so you gotta pay up!"

"Uh, sure," Zelgadis hands them a coin, and turns to walk away

"Also, you must make your way to the center! Something there awaits all who make it!"

"…make it, are there more people here?" he asked, but the old man and bird is gone

_Ok then…_ Zelgadis made his way to the center

* * *

><p><em>So far, I have seen three people, the lady at the beginning, the same lady I saw at the ball last night, but she was wearing a different outfit, and a man walking around here, all wearing masks….what's the deal with masks?<em>

Each time I tried to follow a person, they just disappear around the corner

After getting lost, again, I started to hear music playing; I can hear the lyrics perfect

* * *

><p>'<em>My way into the dark, where I can see your eyes'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Strange lyrics, somehow they remind me of Zelgadis<em>

I followed the music, around the corner, I see the man from yesterday, the one that seems familiar

I gasped, but before he sees me, I went back a little, and went another way

_Why is he here?_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh! So many corners and turns! I'm totally lost!<em>

Zelgadis has finally gotten mad at the labyrinth, he tried to fly, but there was some sort of barrier blocking him

_I feel like I'm going in circles_

He sees a flash of red, crossing the next turn, _hmm? Maybe its someone else!_

He tries to follow, but he starts to hear music

* * *

><p>'<em>My love, how do you feel like?'<em>

* * *

><p><em>My love? Is it just me or these songs I hear, are love songs….<em>

* * *

><p><em>I…I found it! The center! <em>

There in the center, were a few people, an old music player

The people were dancing, I walk into the center, and then across the clearing I see him

* * *

><p><em>I think I found the center…<em>

A few people were dancing in the center, to the music playing in the old music player

'_You had walked out, over the point of no return'_

Then I saw her, across from me


	5. twisting the dream

_Why?_

* * *

><p><em>Is it possible to see the same girl twice in two dreams in a row?<em>

_Maybe I can find out her name..._

He walked toward the girl

* * *

><p><em>He…he is walking towards me! What do I do?<em>

She started to walk towards him when a voice said in her mind, _'do not tell him your name!'_

_My name?_

"hello," he held his hand out, asking for her hand in a dance

Amelia, takes his hand, and they break into a dance

* * *

><p>"excuse me," Zelgadis says<p>

"I can hear your voice this time!"

"I can hear yours too! I wanted to ask last night, what is your name?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Do not tell him, that is one of the rules here' rules?<em>

"I cannot say, it's one of the rules" she replies

"rules? What rules?"

'the rules on which you must obey, in this land of the labyrinth'

"the rules on which you must obey, in this land of the labyrinth," I said, repeating what the words in my head said

"will you tell me these rules?"

Somehow I already knew them before the voice told them

"one, never tell your name, two, the mask will come off when you guess or say what is true, three, only you can find your way though the dream, and four, let the dream control you," and with that, I let go of his hands went back into the labyrinth

It was time for me to go

* * *

><p>"hey wait!" I yelled after her, <em>why is she leaving? And what do some of those 'rules' mean?<em>

I hear a voice coming from one way_, 'it is time to go'_

And the dream ended, with the last of the lyrics playing

* * *

><p>'<em>My love, how do you feel like?'<em>

* * *

><p><em>These dreams are getting weirder, but more wonderful<em>

Amelia turns, in her bed_, I wonder if everyone is back_

Not bothering with her outfit, she walks into town

_Still empty…_

* * *

><p>Zelgadis awakes, all the stress from the previous day has come back<p>

_I hope I don't lash out at anyone…_

He gets up, and walks to the café

_Sigh, everyone is still gone… where are they?_

He only finds Amelia in the café, making him breakfast

_Why is she the only one?_

"um, here you go, it's the only thing we left," she hands him a plate of spinach

"ugh! Why is no one here?" he says, slamming his fist on the table

"oh, it be all right!" Amelia tries to reassure him, "they come back,"

"no it not! Grrr maybe they all left because of me!" _what am I saying?_

"oh, that wont be it! Maybe they all left for a party or something or other," Amelia smiles, stil trying to reassure him

"No! I don't care where they went, and I don't need some annoying little girl trying to tell me that!" he yells louder than before, he then realizes what he said

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see then, well eat your food, and I'll see you later," I said as I left, I wouldn't let him see my tears, starting to pour out of my eyes<p>

I go to my home, I stop at the door, _I should go there…,_ I walk away from my house

Near the lake, hidden my trees and bushes, is a smaller house, Amelia built this in case of emergency, like if a certain person comes

* * *

><p>Zelgadis went to Amelia's house to say sorry, but she is not there, <em>where is she?<em>

It was really dark now, so instead of going back to his room he fell asleep on Amelia's bed

* * *

><p>'<em>What raging fire shall flood the soul?'<em>

* * *

><p>I entered the room, I've gotten use of the dreams changing, and I wearing the same clothes, but this room was very strange, there were sideways doors, upside down staircase's, <em>oh it all makes my head hurt…<em>

I sat on the edge, of an upside down stairs, and started crying my heart out, I don't know why, but when he yelled, he hurt my heart

* * *

><p>'<em>What rich desire unlocks its door?'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Err, this place gets weirder and weirder….why did I yell? Maybe I'm really a bad person<em>

I heard sobbing coming from somewhere, I walk underneath an arch, and I feel something plop on my head

I look up, and there is the girl from my last two dreams, crying

_Oh, I wonder why she is so sad?_

He tries to get to the girl, he runs up and down stairs

He went though one archway, and found himself on the other side of the room, and the girl is upside down

_Huh?_

* * *

><p>'<em>What sweet seduction lies before us?'<em>

* * *

><p>Finally, after getting lost, he got to the girl<p>

"excuse me, but why ware you crying?"

Still sobbing she answered, "because," sob "the guy" sob "I liked" sob "said something mean to me" sob "and it stung at my hear" sob

"oh, I see, I kind of did something like that too," he said sitting down

* * *

><p>I started to stop crying now, I looked at him, "you…you did?"<p>

"yea, I was stressed out, and lashed out at her, and called her an annoying little girl,"

_What? That's what Zelgadis said!_

"I didn't mean it, but…I guess sometime you do things to hurt the ones you love,"

"ones you love?"

"yea, I said that to the girl I love," he said

* * *

><p>Then the strings attached to Zelgadis mask, started to unravel, and the mask fell off his face<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia gasped<p>

* * *

><p>Zelgadis, thinking the girl was looking at his stone skin, "yea, I'm a chimera,"<p>

"no its not that, your...zelgadis!"

"huh, yea, that's my name, how did you know?"

* * *

><p>Amelia stands up abruptly, "what's going on here?" the ledge beneath starts to wiggle, but she dosent notice<p>

"is this really a dream?" she keeps saying

"what are you talking about?"

" you know, I really love that guy," the strings on her mask unravel

"what guy?"

* * *

><p>The ledge beneath Amelia crumbled, and before her mask fell off, she fell<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Beyond the point of no return . . .'<em>

* * *

><p>"AMELIA!"<p> 


	6. Discovering the dream

"AMELIA!"

_Ah! Why did I call her Amelia? But it's not her…right?_

He jumps after her,_ I must know!_

* * *

><p>I fall, its turning darker, pieces of the twisting stairs broke apart, and flying in mid-air<p>

I notice that my mask is off

_Did Zelgadis really know it's me?_

I finally landed on some piece of land, _where am I now?_

I look around; the sky is blue, filled with pieces of walls and stairs

* * *

><p><em>Thump<em>

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see that it is Zelgadis, <em>oh<em>

"Is it really you? Are you Amelia?"

"Yes…" she turns to face me

"I'm sorry, so sorry that I yelled at you, can you forgive me?"

"Yes," she smiles, and then she started to blush

"Why are you blushing?"

"Um well you said something, and I said something,"

_Something we said….? Oh_

"Oh, but I mean it when I said that,"

* * *

><p>I look up at him, and he said the words again<p>

"I love you Amelia, and I'm an idiot for not realizing it sooner,"

"I…lov…," I started to say, when chains came out of nowhere, they wrap around my arms, and body

"What?" I feel a pulling of the chains

"Where did these chains come from?" Zelgadis says, trying to free me

* * *

><p>"Now, Now, we can't end the dream now," said a voice, "you, Zelgadis, interrupted my plans, during that little confession, so now I will take someone important to you as a hostage, HAHAHA!"<p>

Amelia whispered something; I barely caught what she said, before she was pulled quickly away from me

I tried to run after her, but she disappeared

The last thing she said was, "will you save me?"

* * *

><p>OH NOES! What is happening? Is this really a dream?<p>

Can Zelgadis really save Amelia?

But its supposed to be a dream, what's with reality then?

Oh, well…you gotta wait for the third story,

REALITY IS THE DREAM! THE DANCE OF LOVE!

See ya!

Write reviews plz! So I can know how you liked mah stories!


End file.
